


Unannounced

by waterlemons



Series: Glück [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jean Grey is Cupid, Language, M/M, nightsilver, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlemons/pseuds/waterlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Peter Maximoff, Kurt Wagner is all sorts of completion. A completion to his train-wreck saga. According to Jean Grey, Peter needs to get a grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unannounced

Peter has had plenty of crushes throughout his 29-year timeline (but Hank once took him down to the lab for science and concluded that he might be older due to his ‘time bubble’ but he digresses) and not once has he scored a decent date. Not that he has ever known how to act upon his feelings. He never really had to. 

Well, for starters, he had never been bottled up in a close proximity with the object of his affections before. Never had to live just down the hall to his crush. Never had to share the same bathroom with his crush (only once due to the poor plumbing; once everything was fixed, it never happened again) and never had to sit directly across to his crush for every meal. 

“Just in case you’re wondering, Grey, the topic of our discussion today is-”

“Yeah, I know. You like Kurt Wag-”

“-Kurt Wagner.”

Never has Peter, in his 29 (or more) years had to do something so childish and ridiculous like this. He doesn’t need Jean Grey to do anything. But assuming that Jean is currently Kurt’s #2 Book Club buddy (Raven places #1), he’d pick Jean Grey over Scott (Car Club buddy) Summers any day now. Why? Because Scott sucks. 

He needs Jean to help him figure Kurt out. 

“You don’t need me to help you figure him out,” Jean raises her eyebrows; hands flailing in exasperation, “He’s pretty simple, actually.”

“Shh. He’s perfectly deep and complicated and beautiful. Need I say more?” 

Jean only rolls her eyes in reply because Peter is really grating on her nerves now. 

This has been exactly four times they’ve done this since Peter figured that maybe confronting Jean before confronting Kurt would give him a boost of confidence of sorts, no matter how weak and vague. 

They haven’t yet to make any progress. 

“Listen. I did exactly what you told me to do. Now I’m even more scared.”

Jean squints her eyes and scoffs, “Why are you even scared? He likes you, you like him. It’s simple and you’re now both dating-”

“-COURTING.”

“Yes, whatever, if that’s what you call sleepovers. So? That’s progress.”

“Alright, see, Jeanie,” Peter spares a glance around them; just to make sure that the coast is clear (no Kurt but most importantly, no Scott because he sucks) before leaning in from across the kitchen counter, “You guys have this… hangout thing, what like, tomorrow, right?”

Jean slowly nods, “Um, and?”

“Is that code for something?” 

Jean gapes here and Peter grimaces, “Are you _that worried_ , Peter? Because that’s-this is ridiculous and you’re exaggerating! We’re just hanging out tomorrow because the Professor says we could and that Kurt has been mooning over that Star Wars third installment since forever now. I’m sure you noticed.” 

“Yeah but… I just feel like… like I’ve done something wrong?”

“There shouldn’t be anything wrong. Last time I checked, Kurt has never been happier before. Well, at least, not after the Apocalypse, no. But he’s happy and it’s good, Peter.”

“Jean,” Peter looks her dead in the eye, “He’s young. _So young_ for me.” 

“He’s twenty, Peter.” 

“And Hank says I might be in my mid 40’s!” 

“Wait, what-”

Peter starts hyperventilating; sweating even, “I think he deserves better. Well, never Scott but better. But I can’t just let him go, Jean. He’s like, my life now and I don’t want to give him up. Never. This is a first for me. I’ve never wanted something this bad before. So, so bad. I didn’t want to marry someone before but Kurt makes me want to get on one knee and wax poetry. What does that tell you, Jean? What? He’s perfect for me, isn’t he? But there’s this nagging thing at the back of my brain that sounds a lot, lot, lot like Prof and Mystique that’s telling me that Kurt can do better. A lot, lot better. And the worst part of it all is that I think, yeah, that’s so tru-”

“Listen!” Jean had to reach out and make a grab at his trembling shoulders for fear that he might literally just vibrate into small particles and be gone with the wind, “You need to get a fucking grip, Peter.”

And Peter stops talking. 

“Kurt… He,” Jean sighs, “You’ll never find out about this because I swore I’d never tell but… Kurt comes to me all the time. About you. He always comes to me because he wants to talk about you. He spends all that time in the library with me because he needed to vent about you.”

Peter’s jaw slowly slacks.

“You don’t know this because Kurt wants to be your ideal guy! He doesn’t want to be snooping about and asking about you and doing stuff you’d like. He’s shy about it and when you came up to him and confessed, he nearly packed up and go because he thinks he doesn’t deserve this… this affection you pour out for him to have.” 

“He… He does that? Kurt… has a crush on me too? I mean, before I confessed…?”

Jean grits her teeth before slowly releasing Peter; making her hands fall flat on the marble surface, “Yep and there goes my friendship.” 

“Jean, I’m serious.”

“Yes! For heaven’s sake, Peter. Please. Have confidence in this. I really want you to have this thing work out with Kurt. I can literally see how happy he is. Same with you. The only reason why Ororo is even taking you seriously in class lately is because of Kurt, if you’ve ever wondered why.”

“Oh? _Oh._ ”

“Yeah…” Jean sighs, “And about you being older than he is... I really see no problem in that, honestly. He’s legal. And did you honestly think he’d be better off with you taking back your confession and just up and leave? I can’t even imagine what’d happen if that really happens.” 

Peter contemplates this and he recalls that time he’s seen Kurt crying after a film they watched on the tele together and how it totally crushed his heart to singe. Which is one of the reasons why he was determined to seek out Jean the day after. Which is today. In the kitchen. Both of them are still in their respective pajamas. Both Scott and Kurt are still snug and snoring; Scott coiled and wrapped on Jean’s couch and Kurt safe under Peter’s blankets. 

“If anything, it’s good. I’ve seen how you were in battle. You… have what it takes to save and protect Kurt.”

“I really hope so. No. I really, really, really do, Jean. I-” He sucks in a breath, “I really want this. Want him.”

She watches him for a moment before smiling. 

In the cool morning breeze, where the sunlight streams in from the French windows and the world is good and still, Jean envisions a happy couple smiling large, happy smiles in black, bespoke suits whilst surrounded by all too familiar faces; all of which are proud. She envisions them taking a vow. She envisions long, happy years of nothing but bliss for her two friends. 

“Yes. And you should trust me when I say that he feels the same way too. So just stop worrying and just do it. It’s going to be okay. Just talk about this with him. He’s got many things he wants to talk to you about.”

For once since Peter came unannounced on her doorstep that morning with Coke bottles, he smiles back with a hint of replenished vigor and a spark in his mischievous grin, “Thanks, Jeanie.”

“You are most welcome, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fanfic for this series (probably). I wrote this solely because I find the concept of guys seeking help in relationships adorable and I don't quite understand this obsession myself but yeah. As always, constructive criticism is always, always welcomed. And, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading this fanfic :) Please leave a comment!


End file.
